User talk:The Maverick013
__TOC__ RE:Changes Re:Image Archive box *Sigh* Sorry, it's just been a long effen' weekend... did you still need help with your Archive Box? If so, what part? 03:18, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Just remove ";line-height:1%" from the first line of the infobox, that should fix up the spacing a bit. ^^ 19:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Temporary absence Re:Another Trailer? Unused article Could you delete the Death article? I merged it with Death and Rebirth to keep the movie in one article. Kazzy Tom (talk) 14:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Sound Impact Not sure I understand that page's coding myself... I'll have to add it to the list of "pages which need to be completely redone." But for now, I've added that page to it. 16:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Bugs? I... honestly have no idea. I'd like to ask Soxra about it when he gets the time and health to sit in his computer...-- 21:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Strange Those are from the Evangelion game for the Sega Saturn. It's just called Neon Genesis Evangelion. Kazzy Tom (talk) 17:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Templates Unfortunately "the templates" doesn't help much... which templates? And on which pages? Can you show me an example? 01:55, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I thought it might be that! Glad it was nothing serious. :) 02:06, November 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Angel and Characters Well, for starters, check these new templates and replace the infobox in the articles with them. Make sure you fill all the points, and if you dont know what to place in one, just write "unknown". And yes, you're right. I'll see into that~ -- 18:40, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Christmas Happy New Year Ye Olde Info Template As part of our latest activity on the Wiki, and as I'm sure you're already aware, we're getting rid of the "Info" template to substitute in new ones. You also use this template on your userpage, so I thought I'd tell you that you can replace with (which will substitute the code into your page), or use instead. Sorry about this! :| 01:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The Pictures I'm not much of an editor, I'm kinda suck-tastic when it comes to getting software type things like file extensions and coding right. So I just want to say thanks for fixing my mistakes, I know these types of consistent failings can be frustrating to put up with, I just hope that my well meaning and wish to improve the wiki anyway I can makes up for my lack of skill at doing so. Thanks again for the help. Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:3.0 Rei Ayanami Clone? Okay, I know that this is a topic as complex as can be, but basically this is the way I see it. Main Series, Rei has three incarnations Rei I - Child, killed by Naoko. Rei II - Seen for most of the series, self destructs. Rei III - Given Rei II's soul and betrays Gendo, becomes Lilith so on and so forth. Despite existing in three different states, they all share at least part of the same soul and are a direct continuation one into another. In Rebuild however... We start with Rei II, or at least her equivalent and while her significance continues in it's own vein, another Rei shows up. Anyway, long story short of it, we encounter a clone of Rei in Rebuild 3.0. She is another clone of Rei, but she's not a direct succession like the original series, nor does she seem to possess anything of the original Rei in terms of personality or memory. Having said this, can I create an Article for this Rei seeing as her character is independant of her predecessor, or does the whole Rei debacle prevent that? Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to tell you that the Unit-'13's title page has to be editted as Evangelion Unit-13. I just do not know how to edit the main title! Please, answer this message as soon as possible. Jesusfegarcia (talk) 04:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Category bar No, that was Wikia changing it on me. And, like usual, they never notify me of this stuff! So, thanks for telling me. I've fixed it. ^^ 21:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, A Deino fan too huh ? Awesome, I hope i can be any help here.--Zokkun (talk) 05:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Dat Forum Seems DE beat me to it, as I was away for the evening. Sorry. xD But it is fixed now. 22:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Pictures on Rei Quatre, Cinq and Six's page Sorry if the pictures on their page isn't quite the standard (and by that, I mean the fact that they're not artworks but rather illustrations). I couldn't find any artworks for them unfortunately.. There must be artworks, I'm sure of it, because there is at least an artwork for the Final Unit. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 21:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I discovered the ANIMA novel very recently to be honest, and I immediately found this very refreshing (much like the 3.0 movie). As for the icon, since you were wondering.. Why not change the Manga icon to a Manga & Novel icon, so we can use it on the ANIMA pages ? HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 10:21, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::This is done ! Thanks for the advice. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 18:11, March 11, 2013 (UTC) FB/Twit/Email box Hmm... I don't see it. (It might be a setting or something.) Can you screenshot it? 01:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, just click the "Share" button and they'll go away. 04:07, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! :I was waiting for your comeback to start the build of the model kit of the Unit-02, just as a tribute of your love for the Red Ambassadress. Anyway, welcome back ! HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 21:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE : Hey, thanks Hmm.. I guess I'd go with Shinji as my favorite character. I recognize myself a lot in his character. But I also like a lot Mari. She seems to be more or less a maniac while fighting and I've always liked those kind of characters. Plus, she wears glasses like me ! XD HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 11:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Anima images Wikia was having some kind of seizure that day. I've replaced them best I could. 03:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Pics Conflict 01:15, May 2, 2013 (UTC)}} Thanks a lot Thanks Cheers for adding Kensuke and Maria to the pilots list. I think I've figured out how to do that in future as well so this sort of thing shouldn't crop up again.Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, gave it a shot. I think it worked? I'm not sure, I thought Kaworu was already on the list, but he's there now so I'll assume I got it right. XD Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Unknown eye ? This eye, I presume. It's part of the "disintegrating" barrier that the Nemesis Series deploy around Wunder--- 21:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your Question The Caninen Evangelion one is.. .clearly unnoficial, is labelled as a doujinshi, haha. The other one, I'd say it's unnoficial as well. In doubt, assume its unnoficial, until an official source is discovered.-- 02:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :The one with Asuka is.. official. Well, if it really comes from Evangelion Anthology, that is. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 05:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC) A question regarding Customize a Wiki. Hello! I just want to ask that how could I customize the Achievement System? I am starting a wiki for my small homeland town! RE:Image Format